Ghostbusters: Next Generation
by ThatArtisticGirl97
Summary: After years of protecting New York from ghosts, the Ghostbusters have retired and settled down. Now it's their children's turn to save the world from paranormal ghouls. Oscar, Jordan, Isaac, and Audrey must defeat and capture the ghosts haunting New York. But will a greater evil power defeat the Ghostbusters?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" Oscar asked, walking along side his mother, Dana Barrett.

"Well, I can't leave you at home all summer, besides, you need a job. Your father and I discussed this with you."

"You mean stepfather. And yes, I know that, but, what's so great about being in the ghost business?"

"Absolutely nothing, just...please. Do this for your father." I groaned inneterally at her words. She sighed. "Okay, do it for me. Just, please try it." Oscar sighed heavily before replying.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Great. And don't worry, you'll be working with your Uncle Stanz and Uncle Spengler's kids. There about your age, I believe." They reached the front entrance of the Ghostbuster building. It still looked run down like when Oscar's father had described it. Oscar looked back at his mom. "Have a good day" she smiled.

"I'll try" Oscar replied, giving her a half smile.

"I'll see you later" she waved as she walked down the street with her giant case, carrying her instrument. Oscar looked up at the building with hesitation, before entering it. Oscar entered the degenerate establishment. He turned his head, hearing some rattling noise from down the hall. "Hello?" he called. He decided to investigate. He carefully stepped over some of the furniture as he walked down the hall. "Anyone there?" Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Damn it, Isaac. These proton packs are fucking broken." Oscar identified the voice as a girl's. And from what he heard, it sounded like she was very agitated.

"Look, Audrey. I'm in charge of fixing equipment not moving it." I heard another voice calmly reply.

"Well then that's just great. Our packs don't work and...wait, where the hell is Jordan?" Oscar heard her sigh in disappointment before she continued. "Well this day couldn't get any worse, now could it?" There was a faint buzzing sound. A phone. The buzzing ceased, and after a moment, Isaac spoke.

"Actually it could, Jordan won't be here for another half hour."

"What?"

"He just called, he won't be in for another half hour."

"Why?"

"He said, and I quote 'I need to pack first, I forgot. Tell Audrey not to kick my ass if I come here late'" he stated plainly. Oscar slowly approached the door, knocking on it.

"Hello?" Audrey and Isaac turned to face him. Isaac gave Oscar a skeptical glance, as if observing Oscar. Audrey just sighed before approaching him. "I'm-"

"Oscar, right." Audrey said, cutting him off.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your dad called, said that you were here to work with us."

"Well, yes, but he's actually my stepfather."

"And?"

"Well, I just wanted to correct you, because-"

"Listen wise guy, I don't like being corrected, so you might want to watch yourself. It's your first day here and our first impression isn't giving me much." Isaac quickly stepped between the two, knowing that the outcome would be violent if he didn't intervene.

"And I'm sure that Oscar will be of good use to us as a member of our paranormal business." Isaac stated. He then turned to Oscar, holding out his hand. "I'm Isaac Spengler by the way. And this is Audrey-"

"I can introduce myself, Isaac." she stated bluntly, but gave him a quick smile, telling him that she didn't mean to be harsh. "I'm Audrey Stantz." Oscar held out his hand.

"Oscar Barrett." She shook his hand.

"Isn't it Venkman?"

"What?"

"Your last name. Isn't it Venkman, like your fa- I mean, your stepfather."

"Well, yes, but I prefer to keep my mother's last name." Instead of questioning it, she decided not to.

"Welcome to the Ghostbusters."

**Author's Note**:

_Hope you liked the first chapter of my Ghostbusters fan fiction. I'll take requests for any scenes you'd like to see in this fanfic after the first few chapters to come. Bye:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey and Isaac began moving one of the three beds up the stairs of the firehouse building. "Okay, just be careful, this couch weighs a ton." Audrey called over her shoulder to Isaac. They finally reached the top of the staircase and set down bed. Audrey sat down on it for a moment before continuing. "Okay, let's finish this. We still have two more to carry up here." They then picked the bed back up again and dragged it into the bedroom. They set it down before walking back out of the room to get the next bed. "Hey, Oscar, mind doing some actual work by helping us out here?" Audrey called as she walked down the staircase. Oscar sat up from the couch he was on.

"Actually I was going to-" he began.

"Help us? Great, grab a bed and get moving up those stairs." Audrey replied before walking down the hall. Oscar got up and walked over to Isaac, who was beginning to fix the proton packs.

"Is she always like this?" he asked, scornfully watching Audrey as she returned with a few boxes.

"Most of the time, yes." Isaac replied as he intertwined the wires of the proton pack together.

"But, why? She's been on my case since the moment I set foot in this building."

"By my judgment, she could either be threated by your presence, or she could think what any person would be thinking if they met you."

"And what would that be?"

"They'd be thinking that you're an arrogant bastard." Isaac stated, before giving a slight grin shortly afterwards.

"Oh, go be a smartass somewhere else" Oscar replied harshly.

"Come on, it was just a small jest, a joke. Besides, you should be lucky to be around someone like Audrey."

"And why is that?"

"Have you taken a look at Audrey?"

"Enough to know that she can be a bitch."

"No, I mean have you taken in her physical features." Now that he thought of it, Oscar hadn't taken a good look at Audrey. He glanced over at Audrey as she unpacked a few boxes in the office nearby. He had to admit she was beautiful. Her oval shaped face containing two extraordinary hazel eyes. Her brunette hair was shoulder length and straight. Her side bangs sweeping lightly across her forehead. She was stunning. Oscar just stared for awhile, looking at Audrey with a deep interest. Audrey took notice of his inappropriate staring and got up.

"What are you looking at?" Audrey asked, her expression turning into a frown. Oscar instantly snapped out of his moment.

"What? Nothing, I was working." Oscar defended.

"Sure you were, Venkman." She replied, passing by him.


	3. Chapter 3

After unpacking and setting their furniture in their headquarters, Audrey, Isaac, and Oscar met up in the kitchen to discuss team strategies and the uniform situations.

"I have to wear what?" Oscar asked.

"A beige jumpsuit with elbow pads, combat boots, a belt, and a proton pack. That is once Isaac fixes the proton packs " Audrey explained, stirring the cup of coffee in front of her with a stirrer.

"So you're saying that we all have to wear gear that's going to slow us down and make this job intolerable?"

"Exactly" Isaac interrupted, replacing the electrical wiring in he proton pack he was fixing.

"Well this is just great" Oscar stated sarcastically.

"What, you thought this job would be easy?" Audrey asked, looking up from her coffee mug. "You're lucky to even be apart of the Ghostbusters."

"And why is that?" Oscar asked, catching Audrey's annoyed expression. Audrey stood up, and leaned across the table, towering over Oscar in his seat.

"Because we're the ones who protect this town from potential danger." She then exited the room, storming off to the second level of the building.

"Now you've done it" Isaac specified.

"What?"

"I thought you'd behave better on your first week on the job. Audrey is a tough person, but that's what makes her a leader along with her other skills."

"What does her being a leader have to do with this?"

"Because, Oscar." Isaac began, putting down the proton pack, and staring him straight in the face. "She's our leader, she doesn't want her team falling apart, and the more you push her, the more she will dislike the idea of protecting you or ever helping you out in this job."

"So you're saying that she'll leave me to figure out and survive this job on my own?"

"Precisely. You better start kissing some ass if you want to keep this job." Isaac got up from his seat. Oscar sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Isaac began to walk past him. "Besides we need the help, three Ghostbusters aren't enough to save this town." Oscar thought over Isaac's words. 'I do need this job', Oscar thought. 'I really do.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: busting time**

**Author's Note**: _Hey everyone:) Just an FYI, Jordan, Oscar, Audrey, and Isaac are all college graduates and are twenty two. Just wanted to clarify. Also, Oscar still lives with his parents like the other characters, and now works in the Ghost busting Business. Also, Oscar resents his stepfather for reasons I will explain in the later chapters, probably around chapter 8. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner, I was kind of busy with stuff, but this is fun, because I really love Ghostbusters and want to share my love for it through this fanfic, anyway, read away, and comment if you really like my story, bye:)_

After a restless night, Oscar watched the sun rise in the morning. He sat up in bed, his eyes wandering around the room, seeing Isaac, Jordan, and Audrey asleep. It had been the first two weeks, and there hadn't been much business for the Ghostbusters, and Oscar and Audrey started to get along a bit better than before. Of course, they'd still argue till the point where Isaac or Jordan had to intervene.

Oscar got up and headed toward the kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker and sat down at the table.

"Hey" Oscar turned to see a tired Audrey in the frame of the kitchen door. "Waka jars you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"I always wake up early, it's part of my schedule." She replied with a yawn as she took a seat next to Oscar. "Making any coffee?"

"Yeah" Ocar got up and took the pot of coffee out of the coffee maker.

"Pour me a cup, would you." She yawned again. "I'm going to need the energy today."

Soon enough, Jordan and Isaac woke up and joined the two for a cup of coffee. Shortly after talking about how proton packs were finally fixed, the phone rang. Jordan picked it up.

"What? Okay, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "There's been a sighting of a free floating spector downtown at 'Dianne's Diner'."

"Then let's get to it. Everyone suit up, we've got a ghost to catch." Audrey replied.


	5. Chapter 5

After arriving in the Ecto-1, the four ghost hunters entered the restaurant. Isaac held up his PKE detector, scanning the area. "Oh, thank god you're here" a short bald man exclaimed, approaching them. He then extended his hand, his expression nervous. "I'm Mr. Henson. But you can call me Bob." Oscar reached out and shook his hand.

"Don't worry, Bob. We'll get this ghost out of here and stored before you can say ectoplasm" Audrey reassured.

"Good, the sooner the better. I had to close up the diner early, I didn't want the customers to be scared in my establishment." Bob replied nervously, before heading to the back of the restaurant to his office.

"Okay, let's split up. Me and Jordan will check out this half of the restaurant" Isaac stated, motioning to the left side of the diner. "You and Oscar, check that side."

"What?" Audrey exclaimed. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes. If my research is correct, you and will resolve your differences together better than me having to be separating you two with a 12 foot pole." Audrey sighed.

"Okay, fine."

"Good, then let's go hunt that specter." And with that, Isaac and Jordan headed off.

"Guess it's just me and you" Oscar replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but don't act cocky about it" Audrey said, slightly annoyed, turning on her proton pack. Oscar sighed. They began walking down the right side of the store.

"Why do you do that?" Oscar asked.

"Do what?"

"Act like a-" Audrey threw him a glare. "I mean, why do you act so cruel to me?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is finding that ghost." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past Audrey and Oscar, knocking the two to the floor. Audrey sat up, face to face with Oscar. She had fallen on top of Oscar, now sitting up on his lap.

"What an interesting situation we're in, huh."

"Shut up." Audrey sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Audrey, you there Audrey?" Isaac voiced from Audrey's walkie talkie. Audrey sighed, pulling the device out of her utility belt.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you find it?" Audrey asked, Oscar looked up at her with a smug expression on his face.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen, bring the trap and meet us there."

"Okay, I'm on my way, bye." She put the device back and climbed off of Oscar. "Come on, we have a ghost to trap." Audrey headed off toward the kitchen as Oscar scrambled to his feet to catch up with her.

"Hey, Audrey. Wait up." Oscar called, following her into the hall. They approached the kitchen door, Audrey turning on her proton pack. "So, does this mean we're..."

"Shush" Audrey whispered, quieting him upon seeing Jordan and Isaac slowly approaching the floating spector in the corner of the kitchen.

"Hey, I was going to tell you.." Oscar began, Isaac and Jordan almost jumped upon hearing Oscar talk, that the ghost flew over them.

"Get it!" Audrey yelled, setting out the trap across the floor. Jordan and Isaac threw a blast at the hovering phantom, catching I within their streams. They lowered the ghost down, until it was locked into the trap. Audrey picked up the trap, and they all sighed in relief. Audrey got up and turned to Oscar, slapping him hard across the face. Oscar cringed in pain, holding his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Oscar exclaimed.

"When someone tells you to be quiet, be quiet! You could have sent that ghost out into the town, and we would have been on a wild goose chase." Audrey snapped. Bob entered the room slowly.

"Did you get it? Is it gone?" Bob asked nervously.

"Yes, it's gone." Isaac reported.

"Oh thank you, you really saved my business. Now how much is this going to cost?" Isaac headed off with Bob to talk about the payment plan, while Audrey argued with Oscar.

"You could have fucked up our strategy or better yet the business" Audrey said angrily.

"Oh really, well if you haven't noticed, New Yorkers won't give a crap if you save them or not from the paranormal."

"Oh, so we should just turn our backs on them and let evil spectors just take over the city?"

"Oh, why not?" Oscar exclaimed sarcastically. "New York is already raging with chaos, why not throw some ghosts into it?" Jordan approached them, separating the two.

"Guys, calm down" Jordan replied.

"Why are you such a bitch when it comes to running this business?!" Oscar raged. Audrey just frowned at him and walked out of the diner to the Ecto-1.

"Damn it Oscar, why do you always have to fight with her" Jordan sighed.

"But she's been busting my ass since day one."

"She's only doing that, because she doesn't want you to mess up on the job and screw us over."

"Gee, thanks."

"And she cares about you."

"Oh and..wait, what? She cares about me?"

"Don't tell me your that much of an ass to not notice that."

"No, it's just. Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything" The two turned to see Isaac approaching. "Especially on the ride back to headquarters." Oscar nodded slowly, before leaving with them. They all hoped into the car. Oscar looked over at Audrey, who was leaning her head against the window, with a stone cold expression upon her face. Oscar sighed and kept quiet throughout the whole ride back to headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on, after returning to the once abandoned firehouse, Oscar trudged up the stairs of the staircase. He began to walk down the hallway, but stopped in his tracks. He heard grunts come from a distant room. He followed the sound, and ended up standing in the doorway of the exercise room. He happened Audrey, who from the looks of it, was raged up, punching a punching bag. He stood in the doorframe for a moment, watching her punch with her now callused knuckles. For the first few minutes, Audrey punched the bag with a constant aggressiveness, but she slowly drifted from hostile hits to weakening punches, until she stopped and fell against the bag. Imersing her head into the ragged punching bag, quietly crying. His expression saddened as he watched the now distressed Audrey. He eyed her as she distanced herself from the punching bag over to a nearby bench. She took out a box of cigarettes from her bag with her shaking hands, and tried to hold the lighter steadily, until it fell from her hands. Oscar walked to her, and bent down beside her and retrieved the lighter from the ground and handed it to her. Audrey quickly dried her eyes and sat up straight. He handed Audrey the lighter, which she grabbed from him with a swift force.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today" Oscar sympathized, trying to meet her now blank expression.

"It doesn't matter" Audrey replied, getting up and heading out of the room. Oscar followed her, until she stopped in their room. She turned on her heels to face him. "Do you want something? Or are you just going to follow me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, and by the way, you should really knock first before entering a room."

"There is something wrong. Look, I'm sorry I called you a.." Audrey sat down on her bed, and threw him an annoyed glare. "A word I cannot say. But none the less, I'm sorry I upset you. I really am."

"You didn't hurt me."

"No, I did, why can't you admit that?"

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Why? Just tell me."

"No."

"Just.."

"No! I won't tell you, I have enough problems as it is, and calling me a bossy bitch doesn't exactly help." Audrey sighed, before running a hand through her hair. "Just leave me alone."

"But, I want to help you...I've been an ass to you when I shouldn't have, and I want to make it up to you." Audrey looked away from him. "Audrey, please look at me." After no response, Oscar placed both his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, sitting beside her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you, I'm a stubborn asshole, and I shouldn't have hurt someone who cares about me. Someone I care about." Audrey looked up at him, wide eyed, surprised at what he said. Oscar held her gaze. "I'm sorry." She sighed before putting a hand on his cheek.

"You're such an idiot, but I appreciate what you said. I forgive you." Oscar's mouth gaped at her action, but slowly turned into a smile. "But don't be so cocky about things, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Silence hung between the two for a moment, before Audrey smiled, and leaned in closer to Oscar. "We should go downstairs and see what Jordan and Isaac are planning for dinner." But before she could get up to leave, she lingered closer, until her lips united with his. Oscar closed his eyes, and kissed her back, loving the moment, until she slowly pulled back, ending the kiss. She got up and headed toward the door, but looked back at Oscar, flashing him a smile before walking away. Oscar grinned, smilng, and got up, following her to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

"So guys, what's the plan for dinner tonight?" Audrey asked, entering the kitchen with Oscar right behind her. Isaac sat at the kitchen table, looking at a few recent paranormal case file he received latest study of the same pink slime his father had studied when he was a ghostbuster.

"We're thinking about ordering a few pizzas" Jordan replied, lighting the cigarette in his hand. Isaac sighed, scratching the back of his neck, trying to study the cases. He set down the files and turned to face the others.

"I think you might want to look at this" Isaac said, holding up one of the files. Oscar took the file, and looked it over.

"What is this?" Oscar asked.

"It's a case on a negatively, charged, pink slime. I'm still trying to figure out if it's still in the city's public transit line. and if that's the case, we'll need to check it out."

"But my father told that they already cleared the pink slime from it's source" Audrey replied, sitting down next to Jordan and Isaac.

"Technically, yes, but they only cleared what slime they found back in their ghost busting years. For all we know there could still be more slime somewhere else within the city, I'll need a sample to analyze, until we can conclude that there won't be another spiritual consequence."

"What kind of spiritual consequence?" Oscar questioned.

"Unlike Vigo the Carpathian, this spiritual up rise would cause a more catastrophic event than just slime oozing through the streets of New York."

"So you're saying that this pink slime could lead to creation of a more powerful supernatural form, right?"

"Exactly" Isaac replied, before returning back to his papers. "But we should look into it soon, before.." Suddenly, the building shook. Oscar fell to the ground, as the others held onto their chairs and the table. The shaking soon ceased, and the four Ghostbusters looked to each other in shock. "We need to go check out the slime, now."


	9. Chapter 9

**After suiting up, the four Ghostbusters left the building and headed down to the closed down transit line in the sewers.**

**"****God, it stinks down here. Why couldn't have this slime been located in a less disgusting place, like Florida." Oscar complained as they walked along the side of the tracks. **

**"****Don't worry yourself Oscar, I just need to collect a sample of the pink slime and we'll be out of here soon" Isaac replied, raising the PKE tracker in his hand. "It's got to be around here somewhere." **

**"****Isaac, what if it's not here, for all we know it could be gone" Audrey stated. **

**"****If it were gone, we wouldn't have had that short earthquake, and we wouldn't be scrounging for the slime."**

**"****It could have just been a small earthquake."**

**"****No, it would have an aftershock at the least, but it shook the entire building and tumbled over more than what an earthquake could do in the matter of seconds." Suddenly the PKE tracker lite up entirely as they neared into the darker part of the sewer. "I knew it was around here. Everyone, turn on your flashlights." They all flicked on their flashlights and directed the lights toward the ground, finding the pink ooze. The slime filtered between the small patch within the tracks. Isaac reached down and scooped up a sample of the slime into a corked beaker. "Alright, let's go."**

**After returning to headquarters, Isaac went directly to the lab to analyze the slime. Oscar, Jordan, and Audrey waited in the kitchen to hear the results of slime. Isaac entered the kitchen with a test tube of the pink slime and a few photos.**

**"****Two words. Kosmosr Livas" Isaac stated.**

**"****What?" Jordan asked. **

**"****Kosmosr Livas, the demigod that was worshiped in 800 B.C. That's where the slime is coming from."**

**"****How exactly is the slime coming from a 9th century demigod?" Audrey questioned. Isaac handed her a photo of a necklace with a pendent that had a glowing pink color within it.**

**"****That's how, this is a photograph of a necklace that my father had seen on one of students. He analyzed the contents iin the pendant which happen to be the pink slime I collected."**

******"****Then what's the pink slime doing in that necklace?" Jordan asked.**

******"****I don't know, that's the mystery that we have to solve."**


	10. Chapter 10

The team decided to discuss and research more on the demigod, Kosmosr. Isaac and Jordan decided to partner up to research more about slime. Meanwhile, Audrey and Oscar were in charge of being at headquarters, in case if they got a call or had to go into town to bust ghosts. It would be likely that they'd have to go into town, for some reason more ghosts had been popping up around the city more than usual. But for the while, Oscar and Audrey would have to sort out the filing. They still had to hire more help around headquarters, and were in desperate need of a secretary to organize the files.

"Did you find the document from last week's bust?" Audrey asked, sitting down on the couch with a stack of files in her arms.

"Not yet, I'm still going through last month's busts." Oscar stated, grabbing a seat beside her with another pile of documents.

"Let me see that file." Oscar handed her the file. She looked it over for a minute before sighing. "This isn't from last month, it's from two weeks ago." Oscar groaned, sliding his hands over his face. Audrey sighed, and leaned back.

"Break time."

"You said it." Audrey sat up, and put the files on the side table. "We need to hire help, starting tomorrow."

"What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"I don't know, I've got so much stress...I'm going back to the punching bag."

"Wait, Audrey.." Audrey stopped before she could get up. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but instead, he leaned closer, scooting right next to her. He lifted his hand to her cheek. Audrey just held his gaze, and leaned closer into him.

"Why don't we just relax..."

"Okay." Oscar drew closer until his lips were firmly against Audrey's. The two closed their eyes, both drifting into the heat of the moment. Oscar slid his hands down to Audrey's waist, pulling her close. Audrey breathed lightly as Oscar ran his hands underneath her shirt, up her sides. She placed her hands over his and returned his hands back down to her waist. He smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't be so smug" she smiled.

"I'll try not to." Oscar smiled before kissing her, leaning her back onto the couch, hovering over her. Oscar reached to unbutton her blouse, but before he could make another move, the phone rang.


	11. Chapter 11

The two sighed, Oscar glanced at the phone, then back to Audrey.

"Should I let it pass?" He asked, hoping she'd say no. He longed to share intimate time with Audrey, and tried not to show it. But Oscar hadn't kissed or talked with her about their 'relationship' situation since last month when Audrey had kissed him. Audrey sighed, wiping the exhaustion from her face

"No, we should answer" she began, getting up. "It could be important." She walked toward the phone, leaving a stressed Oscar at the couch. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is the ghostbusters. You saw what exactly? Okay, alright. We'll be there. Bye." She put down the phone, and turned to Oscar. Oscar sat up.

"What is it? Another call about a spector?"

"Yeah. Now come on, let's suit up."

Meanwhile Isaac and Jordan were working on figuring out the origin of the slime.

"So what kind of force are we dealing with here?" Jordan asked, his eyes focused on the computer screen before him. He was researching history on Kosmosr.

"A powerful, destructive, paranormal energy." Isaac stated.

"And how did you sum that up?"

"The sample of slime I collected finally revealed it's origin. Apparently the demigod Kosmosr used the slime as a substance of power by creating a creature of mass chaos and destruction out of it. The origin of the slime was from 800 B.C. Greece. The real problem is finding out if Kosmosr was regenerated from the slime and if he's planning to create a weapon of ruination."

After arriving at the history museum downtown, Oscar and Audrey planned to search for the phantom haunting the exhibits. "I'll go check out the Greek Mythology section of the museum, you go check out the Roman Art Exhibit."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Audrey flipped the switch on the back of her proton pack, heading down the hall of the Greek Mythology exhibit. Oscar watched her before heading down the hall of the Roman Art exhibit. Audrey searched the room for spectors, waving the PKE monitor in her path. She suddenly heard footsteps in the near distance from behind a statue. "Hello?" No answer. She held the monitor up. The PKE ratings increased on the screen. She held up the end of the clippard and moved slowly toward the sound. "Come out from where you're hiding." She drew closer, until she heard the footsteps stop in the back of a Greek Goddess statue. "Show yourself!" Audrey prepared to blast the suspected spector. From behind the statue, stepped out a man in battle garments, his glowing eyes were green, his hair was a dark brown,he was tall, and well-built. Before she could have the chance to blast him, the man rose his hands and pushed Audrey back with a great force of wind from his palms. Audrey hit into a wall, before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Audrey groaned in pain, before slowly trying to stand up. The man approached Audrey, his eyes turning to a sinister red.

"Get away from her!" Oscar yelled, stepping in front of Audrey, blasting the man back with his stream. Oscar kneeled down beside Audrey, helping her up. "You okay?" Audrey weakly nodded, holding onto Oscar for support as they stood. Before Oscar could turn to blast again, the man was gone. Audrey almost collapsed from the pain shooting up her back. Oscar held her up. "Let's get you back to headquarters." Audrey sighed, nodding her head again, too hurt to respond. Oscar helped her get to the Ecto-1. He settled into the driver's seat, before his phone started ringing. He picked it up. "What is it, Isaac?"

"Oscar, we finally found the source of the slime" Isaac stated over the phone.

"That's great, but right now I have a situation to worry about. Audrey got hurt by some strange man we saw at the Museum on the job."

"What did this man look like?"

"I don't know, he looked like Spartacus with the get up he was wearing."

"Oscar, I know who it was."

"Who?"

"It was Kosmosr, the demigod. He was the origin of the pink slime I analyzed." Oscar paused in disbelief in his place after starting up the car. "Listen to me, Oscar. You've got to get her back to headquarters." Oscar came out of his daze upon hearing Isaac's words.

"Already one step ahead."

"I'll be back at headquarters soon to run a few tests and see if Kosmosr did anything to Audrey. Just take care of Audrey, and watch her." With that, Isaac hung up and Oscar drove right back to headquarters with Audrey.

"Just rest for now." Oscar said, laying Audrey down on her bed. "Does your back hurt?"

"Yeah" Audrey replied, wincing a bit in pain. "Oscar" Oscar turned to Audrey. "You have to get me out of my uniform, I think...my back is bruised."

"Don't worry, I'll get the first aid kit." Oscar left the room for a moment, grabbing the first aid kit and an ice pack. He returned and sat beside Audrey. He hesitantly reached for Audrey's zipper on her jumpsuit.

"It's fine, just please...check my back for bruises."

"Okay" Oscar replied. He carefully unzipped her jumpsuit, revealing her white tank top underneath. He pulled the top part of her jump suit down to her waist and carefully turned her over slightly. Audrey groaned, Oscar pulled the back of her shirt up, examining her back. He ran his hand softly across the spine of her back. "No sign of broken bones, but there are some bruises along the upper half of your back, here." He then placed an ice pack on her bruised back. Audrey sighed in relief, the pain lessening.

"Thanks, Oscar."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. Besides, getting roughed up a bit is part of the job" she replied, sitting up a bit. Oscar scooched closer to her.

"Not all the time, right?"

"Oh don't say that just because I'm a lady means that I shouldn't get hurt, right?"

"What? No, I just, I'm just saying that having a job that gets you injured, isn't something you should be taking a risk for."

"Well, just so you know, I like my job and I'm keeping it. When I joined the ghostbusters, I knew that I'd be taking a risky job, but it's what I love to do. So don't convince me to take a break or quit just because of one accident."

"I-I...um.."

"I'm just messing with you, but I do mean what I said about keeping my job." Oscar sighed in relief.

"Oh, good."

'Wait a minute, you're concerned about me, aren't you?"

"No, I never said that."

"You care about me."

"Well, I...um.."

"You care about me and you know it." Oscar sighed, putting a hand to his face. Audrey giggled, smiling. She kept the ice bag on her bag as she moved closer to him, kissing his cheek. She grabbed a pillow and leaned back against it, watching Oscar watch her. "What?" Oscar climbed over to her, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Oscar." She closed her eyes, Oscar kissing her lips softly. Oscar slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close.


	13. Chapter 13

"After analyzing the sample, I think I can come to the conclusion that Kosmosr is in our prescence" Isaac stated, holding up his cup of coffee to his mouth.

"So have you concluded what were going to do about it?" Jordan asked, holding a cigarette in his hand. "If this thing wants to battle, we're going to need to upgrade our gear." He popped the cigarette into his mouth. Isaac held a lighter up to the end of it, lighting it.

"Not yet, and yes, we'll need to update the packs."

"And when exactly are we planning to do this?" A knock came from the door downstairs and the two men looked at each other. Isaac sighed, putting his coffee mug down on the table.

"I'll have to get back to you on that question. Right now, I have an interview to administrate." Isaac slipped on his glasses and walked down the stairs.

"What interview?"

"An interview for our new secretary. I finally got to it, can you believe it?" Isaac called back, approaching the front door. He opened the door. He came face to face with a women wearing a pair of black reading glasses, her hair was a loose, dark brown bob. She wore a short-sleeve blouse, a pair of skinny black pants, and three inch heels, but was still short compared to Isaac's stature.

"Hi, I'm Viola Rivers. I'm here for the secretary job" the woman replied.

"Come in, Ms. Rivers. We'll get the interview started right away" Isaac replied, fixing his glasses. His gaze flashing from Viola to his desk. Viola took a seat in front of Isaac's desk as Isaac took his seat. "Do you have a résumé, Ms. Rivers?"

"Yes, all my job occupations from my past years have been associated with filing and typing, all busy work, you know?"

"Yes." Isaac looked over the résumé with observant eyes before placing it down on the desk. "Ms. Rivers-"

"Viola. You can call me Viola."

"Yes, Viola. I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you."

"Yes, it's quite fine with me, Mr..."

"Spengler, Mr. Spengler. Although my fellow colleagues call me Dr. Spengler."

"Do you have a first name I can call you by?" Viola smiled.

"If I become your boss then yes, you can call me by my first name."

"You're very literal about things, aren't you."

"Yes" Isaac dismissed. "Let's start these questions, shall we." Isaac sat up and faced Viola, who was crossing her legs in her chair, giving a wink to him. "First question, do you believe in the paranormal?"

"Definitely, just like my grandfather. You see, my grandfather still talks to my grandmother and she's been dead for ten years." Isaac sighed and continued to the next question.

"Do you believe in the theory of Atlantis, Loch ness monster, and the dead living among us?"

"I guess so, if it means I get the job." Isaac stood up, putting the papers down.

"Well, Ms. Rivers, I mean Viola. You've got the job." Viola extended her hand, shaking Isaac's hand.

"Can't wait to start working with you, Dr. Spengler."

"Please, call me Isaac."

"Okay, Isaac."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, now that things are settled and your papers are in order, you can start working today," Isaac explained, placing Viola's resume down on the desk, "ever filed before?"

"Yeah, a few times. Like this one time, I had to sort out some papers for my grandfather since he wasn't too great at keeping track of his documents or his teeth...but anyway, what needs to be filed?" Viola asked, sitting herself down in front of Isaac on his desk. Isaac popped a cigarette from his jumpsuit pocket into his mouth, and fished out a lighter.

"I need you to file some reports from last week's cases, your desk is out front down from the door. If you have any questions let me know."

"Yeah, I got a question," Viola scooted closer in front of Isaac, leaning down and taking the lighter from him, lighting the end of his cigarette for him, "you single?" Isaac sat up, looking back at Viola as she crossed her legs.

"Miss Rivers, the question you're asking would most definitely result in you losing your job due to office dating," Isaac began, "however, that rule is not part of our work place."

"Oh really?" Viola winked, getting up off the desk, "why don't you show me around then 'boss'."

"With pleasure, Miss Rivers."


End file.
